Yurei No Sekaide we Koneko
by Lizzie Della-Robbia
Summary: BTW: Yurei no sekaide we koneko means Kitty in a ghost's world. KxI DxS Kisshu and Ichigo are sent to Amity Park because of Vlad. How will they ever get back? Rated T for being paranoid and because of mentioning of inappropriate stuff I guess?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a new thing because I JUST CAN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING AND I JUST DID SO YAAAAYYY!**

 **Also, my other stories are on hiatus for now because one, I'm starting to lose interest. It'll come back though, I promise**

 **Also, We are the Crystal Gem (mew mews) and Mabel's Diary are on hiatus cause**

 **1\. Character development is needed**

 **2\. Plots are needed to create.**

 **So, this is what happens when Danny Phantom meets KISHIGO! Cause that's literally all I can think of... XD BTW Italics mean their talking in Japanese!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting the Weirdest Couple Ever!

Danny Phantom was fighting Vlad again. This was their final battle, in the broken city of Amity Park.

"Daniel, who knew you were so weak? And powerless?" Vlad said before a cackling laugh left his ghostly mouth.

"What do you mean Vlad?" Danny said back. Vlad began to grow bigger and bigger.

Danny tried using his ice powers. They didn't work. Danny tried screaming. It didn't work. Danny tried throwing ectoplasm. It didn't work. Danny was powerless. Tucker's PDA had been destroyed and Sam had been knocked out for the past hour.

Danny was about to die. He wished for a miracle. Maybe... someone could save him...

* * *

Ichigo's POV

My name is Ichigo Momomiya. I was fighting another Chimera Anima alongside Kisshu. Kisshu has been my boyfriend for 7 months.

" _Come on Ichigo.. it'd be nice if you used your Strawberry Bell now!_ " Kisshu said.

" _Yeah Ichigo, the rest of us are draining power! Now! USE IT NOW!_ " Mint said, her outfit flickering against her own mew mew outfit. The rest of them were the same. Kisshu and i were the only ones left.

Just then I felt like she was flying. I looked around. Kisshu wasn't holding me. I looked down. I was falling on top of a floating blue vampire man.

And next to him was a boy my age, and his attire was black and white.

"NYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed before I landed on the vampire and he passed out. The boy looked very confused. I had blushed, realizing I was still in my mew mew outfit.

"Who are you?" the boy said.

" _My name is Ichigo Momomiya, nya!"_ I had realized again she was still speaking Japanese.

"Umm... K-konnichiwa my name i-is I-ichigo M-momomiya-san." I said again. The boy looked confused. The boy to his right however... looked weird.

He ran up to me. "My name is Tucker Foley. T.F. as in too fine." My mouth dropped to the ground.

Tucker's hand ran up my dress up to my breasts. I slapped his hand away and glared daggers at him.

"I have a boyfriend you know." I said, slapping his face.

"My name is Danny Phantom. Excuse me for asking but WHAT ARE YOU?" Danny said. Just then I felt a familiar warmth and noticed I had pale arms around me.

"Kisshu!" I exclaimed, jumping up and embracing his hug.

" _Grrrr... I AM GOING TO KILL RYOU BEFORE THE MEW MEWS CAN FINISH OFF THE CHIMERA ANIMA. AND THAT'LL BE PRETTY FAST!_ " I yelled in Japanese.

" _Patience my hime. We will find our way back, and then you can kill Ryou all you want. Okay?_ " Kisshu said, wiping away the small tears leaking onto my face. I got on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. It went on for a minute, before we hugged and turned back to the now three teenagers looking at us in disgust.

"What are you a green alien? And gross, you're all pink!" The girl in black said. I started to hiss, being my cat self.

"Yeah, WELL WHAT IF MINT AND ZAKURO WERE HERE? YOU WOULD BE LIKE... DEAD!" I snarled. She backed off.

"BACK OFF GHOSTS!" Someone said. I threw my strawberry bell in front of them. Then my expression changed as I realized she was just some woman.

Yeah, then she kinda hit Kisshu with her gun with some green squishy thing.

"Strawberry Bell!" I went into my regular attack. "Ribbon, Strawberry Surprise!" The woman fell backwards into a pudgy man.

" _THAT'S FOR HURTING KISSHU! NEXT TIME IT'LL BE EVEN WORSE!_ " I screamed in japanese.

* * *

 **Yeah... I literally can not think of anything else to write for this chapter. But I do have ideas for next chapter.**

 **So... yay!**

 **Also I went shopping!**

 **I got a dress for an event I'm going to, I got one outfit, and three tank tops. I WAS ALMOST GOING TO GET A FADED JEAN VEST BUT IT WAS 40 BUCKS GRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **Amethyst ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK!**

 **If anyone here has seen SkydoesMinecraft/SkydoesThings, THAT DJ BABY MASON THO!**

 **Anyway... Ahem. I still stick to all my pairings**

 **Tokyo Mew Mew: KxI RxM KxL TxP PxZ**

 **Danny Phantom: DxS TxV**

 **With that being said, lettuce go! (Ichigo: NO ONE EVER LIKES YOUR STUPID JOKES! ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE ABOUT LETTUCE!)**

 **Um... yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pudding comes back

ICHIGO NA NO DA'S POV!

2 days after what happened, I was walking into school with Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Kisshu. My hair was in its usual style and my outift was my cafe dress without the hat, even though there was no need for it. Kisshu was wearing some of Danny's clothes and his hair was down and black.

"So Koneko-chan, what is your first class?" Kisshu said.

I sighed. I was embarrassed of having my class, especially after Sam had told me who goes at that time with me. I had gym.

And with my luck, they had cancelled it so we could do cheerleader tryouts if we want.

They had told me Paulina was the captain, and her best friend was Starr. Their coach was tough. Luckily, I took rythmic gymnastics, and i'm part cat.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I have gym too. If you're doing tryouts, i'll root for you. If you don't, we'll watch the other girls fail." Sam said.

I smirked. Kisshu also knew. I would use my cat skills to be the top cheerleader.

* * *

At gym I got into my clothes. Paulina and Starr were parading around the room, telling us to sign up.

When we were at the tryouts, multiple girls fell on their butts or others parts. A couple even broke their wrists. Most girls got rejected from the team.

Then came my turn.

"Momomiya, Ichigo." The coach said. I did a huge flip, multiple more flips and lots of other things. Paulina and Starr look baffled. Even the coach looked dumbfounded.

They huddled and whispered for awhile, and then came the verdict.

"Ichigo, you're on the team. I expect you to be on time at every practice." The coach said.

I walked back to Sam and we high-fived. That made the cheerleader's mouths drop.

"No! Coach! There is no way a girl that's friends with the Goth girl can be on this team." Starr said.

"YEAH, WELL I AM!" I screamed back.

* * *

At lunch, I sat with Danny, Sam, Tucker, and of course my green knight in shining armor.

His arms grabbed my waist and he swung me around.

"So... how'd it go?" He said mischievously.

"Well Kisshu, you are now looking at your new cheerleader girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Aw Koneko-chan, that's great!" He said, turning me around and kissing me. I giggled at the contact of his soft lips. Then Kisshu got knocked into me.

"Hey nerd, move it!" a boy said. Danny told me his name was Dash, and his best friend was Kwan.

I stepped in front of him on instincts and hissed at the two jocks. They looked at me in surprise, and then they got two smirks on their face.

"Hey babe, you shouldn't be sitting with these losers. Come with us and we'll get to know you better." Dash winked at me. My face froze at the comment. No one called me babe. And if they do, it's only Kisshu that gets to!

"Umm... I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Yeah, well, you can dump him. We'll be even better to you then he'll ever be." Kwan smirked this time. I scratched both of them with my claws. They almost ran away. I hissed again.

"I have a boyfriend. He's sweet. He's kind. He's smart, not a stupid dumb jock. He and I have been through everything. Universe and back again. I hope you don't do this to every girl you meet, because then you should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, if you try to flirt with me ever again I swear you'll get a lot more than just scratches." I ranted. They ran away from my table. I glared daggers at them.

* * *

After cheerleader practice, I walked over to Danny's house, where Kisshu and I were staying.

"Chimera Anima! Behind you! Behind you!" Masha said. I turned around. Dash and Kwan were coming for me again.

"Eww, get away from me! You smell weird nya!" I said. They smelled super weird, like alcohol.

"You smell great!" Dash said. They were obviously drunk.

I looked behind them and saw a Chimera Anima holding up strings that made them do every move. It was a plant type Chimera Anima.

I hissed. "TARUTO!" I screamed. Taruto came out of his hiding.

" _You're no fun Ichigo! Pudding is SOOO much more fun that you!_ " He said, pouting.

" _Whatever! BUT IT ISN'T FUN WHEN YOU MAKE TWO BOYS WHOM I REJECTED EARLIER TRY TO RAPE ME!_ " I hissed back.

" _Fine! Chimera Anima, I command you to stop! I command!_ " He tried this multiple times. The enemy still had his hold on Dash and Kwan. Soon enough, he also had his hold on Taruto.

"OHHH MAN! Alright, Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO-SIS!" I screamed.

I transformed into Mew Strawberry. I took out my Strawberry Bell, but Dash got on top of me and almost ripped my dress off before I pushed him off of me and started to run. The boys started running too.

"Ohhh... where's someone to help when you need them?!" I yelled into the sky. I kept on running. Then, I saw a flash of light and I heard a scream.

2 minutes later, Pudding fell out of the sky and into my arms, still as Mew Pudding.

" _Oh, hey Ichigo_ onee-chan!" She said.

I looked back. They were gaining on me.

" _Listen, there's a Chimera Anima behind us. I need you to attack it so I can stop it and get the two boys and Taruto out of it's grasp!_ "

She gasped and squirmed. Then she got up and got her Pudding Ring.

" _Ribbon.. Pudding Ring, INFERNO!_ " A whole huge jelly made it's way around the Chimera Anima and Dash, Kwan, and Taruto got out of its grasp.

Taruto ran to Pudding, while Dash and Kwan stared at me. I was surprised they didn't start drooling over me.

" _Taru-Taru! Are you okay?_ " I heard Pudding say.

"Alright! Ribbon.. Strawberry SURPRISE!" My attack hit the Chimera Anima, and it died, leaving Masha to take care of the leftovers.

"Hey, baby. I'm sure that offer is still in your mind. Now, your hot. Why don't you stop dating your loser boyfriend and we'll become one of your boyfriends." Dash said smoothly. He looked dead serious trying to flirt with me. Pudding, Taruto and I stood there for a second with blank faces, before we all burst out laughing. Dash and Kwan looked hurt, but we didn't care.

"As... if... I would... date you... and leave my... boyfriend!" I managed to say before I was succumbed to giggles and laughter.

Pudding and I left our transformations and the the two of us and Taruto walked back to Danny's house, still howling with laughter, leaving Dash and Kwan on the sidewalk.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the next chapter! So... PUDDING'S BACK YAY!**

 **I swear besides Kisshu x Ichigo, I think my favorite pairing is Taruto x Pudding. The two are sooo cute!**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the series!**

 **Amethyst**


	3. DAT ANIME REFERENCE THO

**HII! So... I figured out I can watch anime on my TV! So what did I do all yesterday?**

 **Watch GGO.**

 **And then what did I do?**

 **I watched Sword Art Online's abridged version by Something Witty Entertainment**

 **Then what did I do?**

 **I read it's fanfiction! Neh!**

 **So... here is the next chapter of Yurei no Sekaide we Koneko.**

 **Pudding is back! PUDDING!**

 **Ahem.. ok, here it is.**

* * *

ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN'S POV

"Class before we go into the world of English I have an announcement. We have 4 new students." Mr. Lancer's boring voice said. I knew two of them were obviously Taruto and Pudding. But I wonder who the other two are.

"The first two are Pudding and Taruto. What names do your parents give you?!" Mr. Lancer said. Pudding smiled at me and waved holding on to Taruto like he was her lifeline. She wore her normal clothes like I do. Taruto wore different clothes, probably from some store, and his hair was not in it's two bunches as usual.

"Hi Ichigo onee-chan!" She said. I was embarrassed. I put my head in my arms and groaned.

"Yeah yeah, find your seats. The next two are Zakuro and..(sigh) Pai." The other people giggled when Lancer said Pai's name, but as soon as they saw him and Zakuro, they immediately shut up. Mostly because the guys were drooling over Zakuro. I mean, she is a model after all.

Zakuro was wearing her regular clothes too. Pai however, had sandy blond hair that was down, and his clothes were also from some store. Maybe it was Masaya's clothes. I don't know.

* * *

At lunch, I was walking with Zakuro and Pudding. I was so happy that they came here to Amity Park.

"I just hope Mint onee-chan doesn't come. She would hate not having her afternoon tea." Pudding said. We laughed.

Sadly, we came across Dash and Kwan.

They stopped in their tracks to look at Zakuro and I.

"Hey babe, I see your hanging with someone on your level. Now that's hot! Why don't you sit with me and Dash, and we'll figure what makes you and your friend tick." Kwan said. I sighed.

"You're only embarrassing yourself. I can stop you from being humiliated, or you can be the laughing stock of the whole school. Your pick. Plus, you're 14. I'm 16." I said.

"Oh baby, I rather have you in my bed." Kwan said.

"Yeah.. you're life is officially a living hell. Time to come in for the kill!" Kwan scrunched up, thinking I was gonna beat him up. I walked past him with Pudding, waiting for Zakuro to clear things up with Dash.

"I don't care baby, come on, I can make your life so pleasurable."

"I have a boyfriend. AND I'M SEVENTEEN!" I heard a slap. Kwan and Dash walked away from up, looking hurt.

"So girls, I said that Kwan could have me make his life hell, or he can stop flirting with me. Now, we make their lives hell. And I have a plan."

After school we went to the police. Phase one of our plan was in action.

Then the news came. Phase two.

Then Kwan and Dash got to deal with Paulina and Starr, their girlfriends, breaking up with them. Phase three.

Then they were put in jail. Phase four.

Our plan was done.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up to find the newspaper.

"14 YEAR OLDS IN JAIL." The headline said. There was a picture of both of them, and a picture of Pudding, Zakuro and I.

The article said:

"14 year olds Dash and Kwan of Amity Park High School were put in jail thanks to three girls. The first girl, Ichigo Momomiya, stated 'I was walking home from cheerleader practice when they came out of nowhere. They were drunk.' These 14 year old boys have no recollection of what happened that night, just that they woke up on the sidewalk with a pounding headache. That's a case of hangover. Another girl Pudding Fong, says 'They even got my Taru-Taru to get drunk. Luckily, I was there to stop him from drinking it. I was terrified, because he's never had alcohol before.' She says they let an 11 year old boy have alcohol. That's just sick. The third girl, Zakuro Fujiwara, recalls when she saw her best friend being attacked by the two boys. 'I was walking around, and I saw one of them get on top of Ichigo and almost rip her outfit off. Luckily, Pudding and I knocked one of them, and got Ichigo to safety.'"

Ahh, karma. Sweet, sweet karma.

Well, it was Saturday morning, and the only one up besides me was Kisshu.

"Good morning my hime. Do you wanna watch some SAO? They have it here too." Kisshu knew I loved SAO. It was my favorite anime.

* * *

We watched 5 episodes before Pudding and Zakuro woke up. They watched 3 more episodes with us before Danny, the other boys, and Danny's mom came out to see us on our butts watching an anime about virtually killing people. Hey man, at least it's not Akame Ga Kill. Danny's mom would hate that.

"Who wants some waffles!" She exclaimed. We didn't move. Pudding was on the floor. Zakuro was in a chair. Kisshu and I were cuddling on the couch. She looked at us with a mean expression and got in front of the TV. Kisshu had to stop the TV as we all groaned.

"Ah come on! Let us watch one more episode! Kirito is going to propose to Asuna soon!" I said impatiently. I had been waiting for this moment, and I was getting it, whether anyone liked it or not.

"What's so special about this show anyway?" Danny said, getting some cereal.

"Ahem, it's a thing called anime, Danny. Don't know about you, but anime is really popular, especially where we're from. And SAO, Sword Art Online, is one anime we all watched since we were 10. Sword Art Online is an anime about a noble experience." I ranted.

"Ooh! Is the main character a prince? A knight? An emperor? A minister? Sounds like my kind of show." Jazz said, as she sat down on the couch with us.

"Yes Jazz. The main character is a man named 'The Black Swordsman'. He is on a courageous journey with his wife, 'Lighting Flash', and his best friends Agil and Cline. The four of them save people in danger." I said dramitically.

"Really?" Both Danny's mom and Jazz said, their eyes sparkling.

"Yeah.. no. It's really about a man named Kirito who gets stuck in a game called SAO. He is The Black Swordsman, and he is friends with Agil and Cline. They kill people and save people. And then.. kill people and beasts. You see, he doesn't get to see the people in real life again. Nope. If you die in SAO, you die in real life." Danny, Jazz, and their mom stopped in their movements. I went back to the TV and started the episode up again.

"WHAT?" They yelled. I giggled.

"Their lives are really messed up. There's also Alfheim Online and Gun Gale Online, the sequels. One is about faeries and the other is about shooting guns. You figure it out." Zakuro said.

We went back to fully watching TV as Kirito finally proposed to Asuna. Pudding, Zakuro, and I squealed in delight.

"This is gong to be a really weird day, I can feel it." Danny said.

* * *

 **Boom! I'm sorry, had to add those two anime references. I love Akame Ga Kill and Sword Art Online.**

 **Ah, my next stories will probably be about SAO.**

 **And then maybe Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Luvy Duvy Woman thing girl,**

 **Amethyst.**


End file.
